Gifted
by cate's corner
Summary: A special story for the holidays, written for the December Flyboys Celebration on Team Flyboy at Gateworld. Who'd have thought that such an innocent hunt for Christmas presents could lead to a much bigger surprise? I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Mission Impossible

Gifted by catescorner

Hello, all, and welcome to my latest multi chapter story! This was written for this month's 'flyboys celebration thread' on TeamFlyboy at Gateworld. It's been buzzing around my head for a while now, so I'm really happy to have finally written it.

The story follows on a year after the events of Homecoming Heroes, and is based on a "what if..." scenario that I included in one of its chapters. What would happen if Evan found out his nephews had the ATA gene? More to the point, how would the rest of his family react to finding out that he's been leading a secret life, that he's never told them about?

I've had to use a bit of licence on how he, and the rest of his family, all find out, but I hope it's still feasible. I'm as much of a neatfreak as our favourite Major, but I still let things slip occasionally. I was going through my wardrobe a few weeks ago, and found an old purse caught up in a pile of sweaters!

So with that in mind, here are my thoughts on how the boys could accidentally stumble on their uncle's secret life with the SGC and Atlantis. There'll eventually be three flyboys in this story, but at the moment, Uncle Evan is on his own, and on a _very_ special mission!

I hope you enjoy!

Gifted

Chapter One - Mission Impossible

The military-trained part of Evan Lorne's mind would call this 'black ops'. One of his favourites, too. A yearly ritual that, when he was home, and had the chance to do it, he thoroughly enjoyed.

Right now, though, it felt like the kind of mission that would make Ethan Hunt quake in his boots. Hiding a stack of Christmas presents from two hyper-curious, and scarily determined kids? Yeah, that was mission impossible alright, and he was already running out of time. _And_ hidey-holes.

They'd be home any minute, _hopefully_ too worn out by their day with grandma to go present-hunting, and… awww, _hell_!

"_Moooom_! Uncle _Evvv_-**annnn**! We're _baaa_-_**aaaack**_!"

"No kidding," Evan muttered, wincing slightly at the sound of yelling voices and clattering feet. Kevin first, of course, with his brother tagging happily at his heels, and… three… two… one…

"_Kevin_! _Andy_! Muddy shoes _**off**_!"

Still smiling at Tanni's attempts to keep order, he then chuckled through the inevitable afterthought. Expecting two happily muddy kids to put such trivial things as décor ahead of milk and cookies? Yeah, that was as likely as inviting the Wraith round for a nice neighbourly barbecue.

Even when fading yells gave way to cookie-induced peace and quiet, Evan knew it wouldn't last. God, those kids were a handful, like two Energizer bunnies plugged into a ZPM, and… _hmmm_. As his mother would dryly remind him, _he_'_d_ been every bit of a handful at that age too.

One hell of a present-hunter too, and since Kevin had inherited that trait from him as well – yes, to _this_ closet-climber's expert eye, the shelf above his shirt rail was still _much_ too low.

It had been fine last year, of course, but… well, his firstborn nephew was growing fast. From his mom's famous cooking, no doubt, or the more macho incentive of Uncle Ronon's tattoos. Speaking of which, that uncle's help to reach this higher shelf would come in _real_ handy right now.

Still, it was good to know that, after all these years, those closet-climbing skills hadn't gone rusty.

Stowing the rest of his presents up there, while he had the chance, Evan continued to fondly reflect. Thirteen months on, and Kevin was taking his new hero's advice to 'grow some' _very_ much to heart. He was the tallest kid in his class now, and… well, yes, that had his Uncle Evan a _little_ bit worried. At the moment, he still had enough of a height advantage to order his oldest nephew to his room. But if Kevin took _too_ much after his Uncle Ronon… well yes, life could get interesting.

It certainly gave him something to think about as he hid Kevin's final present under a pile of tatty old sweaters. The first XO in history to be busted by a nine year old? Yeah, his CO would just _love_ that!

The solution, of course, was simple. On a need to know basis, his CO… well, didn't need to know.

Self-preserving promise made, and all presents now safely hidden, Evan trotted downstairs, bracing himself for the assault of two hyper happy kids who couldn't wait to tell him about their day. He'd barely sat down before the boys flew into his lap, winding and deafening him in equal measure.

"…what do you think of the tree, Uncle Evan? We helped mom put it up!"

"…then grandma took us to Marin to paint the Gate!"

"…then we went riding! And I'm big enough now to ride Rolo, Uncle Evan! All by myself!"

"…Uncle Doug took us to lunch!

"…yeah, and – and _I_ lost another tooth in my pizza!"

Already struggling to keep up, Evan glanced over their heads, into his mother's equally amused eyes. The teasing within them was obvious, leaving him with little choice but shrug in rueful agreement. From their uncle's share of complex genetics … yeah, it was a Lorne thing. _Definitely_ a Lorne thing. And while none of them went out looking for trouble… well, fate and destiny had other ideas.

They both knew a secret about Evan Lorne that no one else in his family could have ever imagined. With silent regret, he'd kept that secret from them for over ten years, but that was about to change – an innocent hunt for hidden presents setting off a discovery that would reveal something much, _much_ bigger.

Relaxing over the game later that evening, Evan then jumped out of his skin – a series of crashes, and Andy's frightened yell, sending him upstairs at an all out run. From his own painful experience, he knew what had happened, and… no. Oh, God… _no_. Oh, _crap._

The trivial matter of Kevin finding his Christmas presents was the least of his worries now. No, he'd found something else instead. A piece of alien technology that he was _never_ meant to see. He'd activated it too, into a pulsing glow that made Evan swallow, _hard_, for what that signified.

Having followed him upstairs, his mother and sister were staring at it too now, and again…oh_, crap_.

"Evan? What the hell is _that_?!"


	2. Chapter 2 Busted

Gifted by catescorner

Oooh, thanks for the reviews - they always make me happy!

So, just one chapter in, and our favourite Major is already in trouble. He's brought home something he shouldn't have, and now he has some _serious_ explaining to do! Not to the SGC (that's still to come) but to his mother and sister who, let's face it, will be a much tougher audience.

Okay, Major, let's see you explain your way out of this!

Gifted

Chapter Two - Busted!

So, now they knew. Not the way he'd wanted them to find out. Damn, they shouldn't have found out at all. But there was no going back now. The scanner that was still gripped in Kevin's hand could not be explained away.

To his surprise, though, Evan felt a curious sense of relief that his secret was out. For so long now, just over ten years, he'd been deceiving them. Living a secret life that, sometimes, he'd hated. Yes, he _was_ a Major in the Air Force. Yes, he _was_ second in command to the best CO he'd ever had. It was just the tours of duty they'd taken together that… well, weren't _exactly_ what he'd told them.

For Afghanistan, it had been the Pegasus galaxy. For recon missions, they'd scouted alien planets. And combat ops had meant beaming into a Hive ship, with enough firepower to blow up a city.

Now, from the unlikeliest circumstances, they'd finally stumbled on the truth, and… uh oh. Before he faced the music from Stargate Command, he had to face an equally daunting task – answering the question that Tanni had already asked him, and that she now asked for a _second_ time.

"Ev? What _is_ that thing? Why is it glowing like that?"

He _could_ bluff his way out, of course, just say it was the toy that _every_ kid wanted this year, but – no. Apart from telling them yet another damn lie, he'd never insult his sister's intelligence like that. Besides, his mother wanted answers too now, and… uh oh. Yeah, he knew what _that_ look meant.

Kicking alien butt? A snap. Facing his mom, with that look on her face? Not so much.

"It's a… scanning device. Something I take with me on combat missions," he said at last, offering them both his most charming smile, and wincing slightly when it didn't _quite_ work.

Yeah, time to come clean. Or, at least, tell them as much as he could before he called this in to the SGC. Easier said than done, of course, and… oh, thank God Tanni now saved him the trouble.

"And since Kevin clearly _wasn_'_t_ meant to find it, I'd guess it's classified?" she asked quietly, giving her eldest son enough of a glare to remind him that he wasn't out of the woods yet. Just because his father was away on business through the holidays didn't mean that _she_ couldn't still ground him.

Remembering that he was still in his own heap of trouble, Evan nodded and, if still awkwardly, answered her question

"Yeah, it's classified. Up to top level, and… well, _kinda_ beyond."

Hardly the most convincing reply he could have given her, but she was still willing to accept it. His mother was smiling too now, taking these revelations more calmly than he'd expected – raising her hand to let him know that he'd said enough now, and didn't need to say any more.

Even as he smiled back at her, though, Evan knew it wasn't that simple. He wasn't off the hook yet. Aside from finding this Ancient scanner, Kevin had the genetic ability to activate it, and –

"So – So you're a _spy_, Uncle Evan?! Like – Like James Bond?!"

– yeah, trust a seven year old kid to take something so serious, and see it through such innocent eyes

Andy's face was a picture too, one of such wide eyed excitement that Evan couldn't help but smile. But then it faded slightly as the consequences of tonight's little adventure started to collide, in equally dramatic fashion. Professionally, he was in serious trouble here. But at the moment, he had more personal concerns.

Kevin was still sitting on his bed, clearly upset, and… uh oh. That lower lip was now _really_ starting to quiver. Not just from his mother's scolding, either, but the plain and simple fact that he was terrified out of his wits. Instead of finding his presents, he'd found this weird device, that glowed when he touched it. He'd also taken one hell of a fall off that chair. And for a scared and shaken nine year old, all this excitement finally proved to be too much.

From all these confusing emotions, he now hurled it onto the floor, so hard, and so unexpectedly, that everyone jumped. Even if it didn't break, he knew mom would be _real_ mad at him now, and Uncle Evan too, but he just didn't care. That stupid glowy thing had made him fall, and it hurt, and he hated it. Hated it, _hated_ it.

Throwing himself across the bed, he didn't see the glare on his mother's face suddenly soften. Instead, he just heard his Uncle Evan's voice, saving him from the furious scolding that he knew was coming.

"No, it's okay, I've got this. He's just scared, Tee. Just give us a minute, okay?"

Smiling back at him now, Tanni nodded while gently nudging her younger son towards the door, closing it behind them so that her brother could soothe out his nephew's tantrum, as only he could.

Once they'd gone, Evan sat quietly beside him, stroking the back of his head until he calmed down, and keeping up a soft, steady stream of assurances as he lifted him into a gently tight, comforting hug.

"Yeah, I know you're scared, buddy, but it's okay. It's okay, I'm here, there's nothing to be scared of."

It took several more minutes of quiet words, and gentle rocking, for the tears that were silently breaking his heart to subside. Finally, though, the sniffles slowed, then stopped completely, and Evan knew he was ready for phase two. As he'd quickly learned, nothing soothed a frightened kid like peaceful quiet, and calming cuddles. Hot milk and cookies worked pretty well too, but… no, this kid wasn't _quite_ ready for that yet.

So instead, he lay back into the pillows behind him, easing Kevin into a tight hug against his chest. He was still trembling slightly from all that crying, so - yeah, gently does it.

"So I see you found your presents. And there was me, thinking I'd hidden them high enough. Looks like I need a new closet, with nice higher shelves. Maybe that's what Santa's bringing me this year."

That won him a contrite glance from under a still tousled fringe, that was left in even more of a mess from a conciliatory ruffle. And when an equally contrite nod followed, Evan knew he was ready for the gentle telling off he knew he had to give him.

"You found something else too, didn't you? Something you were _not_ meant to find. And it's really scared you, hasn't it?"

Just a nod this time, with enough of a warning sniffle to tell him not to overdo it. Besides, he was responsible for this mess in the first place. So Evan settled for another hair ruffle, and another gentle hug, while silently hoping his military bosses were going to be so lenient.

"Well, I think you've learned your lesson from that, haven't you? And it's partly my fault too, I shouldn't have brought that scanner home in the first place. So let's call it even, okay? And if you _really_ want to go present hunting, make sure you have a strong enough chair next time, okay?"

Whether from surprise, or relief that he'd gotten away so lightly, Kevin managed to grin back at him, throwing his arms around his uncle's neck, and nodding vigorously to the chuckling order that followed.

"Okay then, you go wash up, then go make up to your mom, while I make some phone calls. I'll be down in a second, okay?"

Hugged again, to the point of strangulation, Evan watched his nephew go with a fond, reflective smile. Once the door had closed, he then fell back onto his bed, rubbing a hand over his eyes while he tried to decide what to do next.

Of course, he knew already. He'd messed up, _big time_, and he would have to face the consequences. Dreading where their outcome might lead, he took a deep breath, then another, then drew out his cellphone, and hit speed-dial one.


	3. Chapter 3 Best Laid Plans

Gifted by catescorner

Oooooh, more reviews! The best Christmas present a fanfic writer can ask for - thank you!

So, Evan's in just a bit of a tight spot. Now, who do you think he called at the end of that last chapter? Yes, who else but flyboy number two. And since you can _never_ have too many flyboys, a rather special one turns up in this chapter as well.

Enjoy!

Gifted

Chapter Three - Best Laid Plans

"Colonel, we have a… _situation._"

From just that part of his XO's call, John Sheppard knew there was something _seriously_ wrong. For one thing, his beloved hometeam were winning. No, scratch that, the 49ers were bulldozing their way to the Superbowl, leaving the Cowboys blitzed in their path. But on a night of joyous celebration, Evan Lorne wasn't watching them.

He'd gone into military mode too. Forgotten that, off the clock, it was just 'John' and 'Evan'. _And_ he sounded rattled. Really, and unnaturally, rattled, and… no, that was _never_ good. Anything that had his XO calling him during one of the games of the season had to be very, _very _bad.

The worst case scenario was obvious, of course, bringing John to instant, highest alert. In one fluid motion, he switched the game off with one hand, and snatched up his car keys with the other.

"We've been called back to Atlantis?"

As soon as he said it, John mentally whacked himself around the head. No offence to his XO, but if the SGC had called them back to action, _he_'_d_ have been called in first. So when Evan dismissed it too, still with that oddly nervous edge to his voice, John had an increasingly uneasy feeling on what was coming next.

"No… no, uh… nothing like that. And we're all fine too, but… John, I need you here at the house. _ASAP._"

Another military term that you _never_ ignored. And John was already responding to it now. Hell, he was out of the door, and unlocking his car, before his XO had finished speaking.

"I'll be there in ten."

A chuckle of laughter was a welcome sign. So was the deadpan reply that followed.

"You don't have a squad of Darts on your tail now, John. Twenty will be fine."

Back to 'John' again, twice in succession. His voice was calmer too, and… yeah, this sounded better. This sounded more like the unflappable XO who could handle anything, and everything, that the defence of the galaxy could throw at him. As he broke the connection, though, and checked his watch, John's smile changed back to a frown. There was still something wrong enough for Evan to call him out to the house, and all sorts of scenarios flashed through his mind as he steered the SUV into its exit for the I-80.

If it wasn't the Wraith, or the Goa'uld, then it had to be the family. The mom, and the sister, and the two irrepressible kids, who were now _his_ family too. That thought alone made his stomach knot with alarm.

An accident was the most obvious emergency, of course, yet Evan had called him from the _house_. So if this 'situation' involved the kids, and they were still at home instead of the emergency room – well, not that he was paranoid, at all, but John still found himself reaching for the glovebox. Whatever this thing was, he'd feel a lot happier with his Beretta locked and loaded in its holster.

And to hell with twenty minutes. In John Sheppard's book, that did _not_ qualify for ASAP.

Twelve minutes later, he drew up outside Casita Bonita, instinctively scanning it for signs of trouble. To his surprise, and even greater relief, the door was already open, and Evan was there to greet him. He was smiling too, not under any threat or duress – so that Beretta, thankfully, wouldn't be needed, and was quickly hidden under his jacket.

But when John reached him, he could see uneasiness in his XO's eyes, bordering on outright embarrassment. It was the same '_I_'_m_-_in_-_big_-_trouble,_' look that he could now see peering up at him from Evan's side. And even in the dim light, he could see that Kevin had been crying, over something that still had him clutching tightly to his uncle's hand. So he'd been right, this _did_ involve the kids somehow, or Kevin at least, and… _say __**what**_?!

"…those tatty old shirts I brought back to use for painting the hall, it must have gotten caught in them somehow, and… John, it scared the _hell_ out of him. He made it work as easily as you or I would have done, and _everyone_ saw it."

No, he had to be hearing things. There was _no way_ his XO could have said what he _thought_ he'd said. No way that one of the most conscientous people he'd ever met could have broken one of the SGC's strictest rules. Unless you needed it to defend yourself, or the planet, bringing alien technology home was a big no-no.

Evan's face, though, told a different story. And what worried John most was that he'd seen it before. It held the same, guilt-ridden disgust as when he'd lost Teyla to Michael's ambush on M25-181. There'd been nothing to blame himself for then, of course, but it had taken _days_ to convince him of that. And no amount of supportive loyalty was going to change the fact that, this time, it _was_ his fault. Somehow, he'd returned home from Atlantis with a piece of alien technology hidden in his gear.

Easily done, of course, especially if he'd packed in a hurry, and unpacked just as quickly when he'd got home, but… well, that wasn't the point. The facts were still the same, and there was no way to deny them. His XO had messed up, _big_ time.

Evan knew it, too. Forget a single book, the SGC could throw the whole damn library at him for this careless breach of security. With so much at stake, not least his tenure at the SGC, it was no wonder that his face now looked like darkening thundercloud, his head shaking in furious, self recrimination.

"Damn it, John, I – I can't believe I've let this happen!"

"Well, it's done now, Evan. And neither of us can change that," John told him, equally quietly, but making sure he kept all trace of blame out of his voice, for the next words that gently followed. "And whatever happens, you know I'm right there with you, but… look, go take care of Kevin, okay? I've got this."

Prompted by a guiding nod, Evan then winced as he saw the fear and nervousness on Kevin's face. The poor kid still looked totally freaked out, and… yeah, his guilt-stricken uncle couldn't blame him. So it was from way more than family duty that he now dropped onto his heels, giving him a reassuring hug, before leading him back into the living room. Staying outside in the hall, John watched and waited until the door had closed, before he drew out his cellphone to initiate phase one of damage control.

"Hey, Jack, it's me. Yeah, this reunion at Evan's, he just wants to know what time you can get here."

To any snooping eavesdroppers, it was a harmlessly mundane call, arranging nothing more potentially valuable to them than an old friends' reunion. But its recipient knew otherwise. Now Jack O'Neill sat staring at his phone, all too aware of what this carefully coded message meant. The SGC had been compromised, and two of its most respected officers were somehow involved.

Still frowning, Jack cast a rueful glance towards the holdall and fishing gear next to his desk. One minute, just _one more_ minute, and he'd have been through that door before that call came through. _Damn_!

Pulling a face, he then rose from his chair, and stowed them back in the closet behind him. Well, he wouldn't be needing them now. Instead of chilling out at the cabin this weekend, he'd be flying out to San Francisco, to try and get Evan Lorne out of a _very_ deep hole.

Sw-eeet.


	4. Chapter 4 Damage Control

Gifted by catescorner

Now, my regular reviewers will know my stories feature a _lot_ of John and Evan. I loved watching them work together, and wish we'd had a few more episodes that showed them in action, as well as the friendship between them. But this is the first time I've written for Jack O'Neill. I've been watching my old SG1 episodes to try and get his voice right, so I hope I've done a good job.

Enjoy, and thanks again for these lovely reviews!

Gifted

Chapter Four - Damage Control

So this was Casita Bonita. Through an approving smile, Jack O'Neill had to admit that it was, indeed, a pretty little house. Of course, the stunning skyline of San Francisco beyond it didn't hurt either. He'd forgotten just how beautiful this city was. Still, he was here on business, _not_ sightseeing. Official business that, in truth, still surprised him.

For every time that SG11 had joined forces with his own team, its XO had always struck him as the model of faultless reliability. So for Evan Lorne to have messed up so badly, however accidentally, had genuinely surprised him. Still, no-one was perfect. Everyone made mistakes, with no way of predicting their consequences. Jack O'Neill knew that, only too well.

His four hour flight to come out here had given him plenty of time to reflect on that, while also trying to lessen the damage caused by Evan Lorne's uncharacteristic carelessness. By the time he'd landed, the plan for damage control was pretty much set. Now, he just had to put it into action, and hope it worked.

Glancing back at the house again, Jack felt another twinge of mixed emotions as he reached into the car to pull out his bags. He'd known so much was going to ride on the decision that he'd come up with. Evan Lorne's career, for a start, not to mention the future of his family, who'd be as anxious over this mess as he was. So he wasn't at all surprised when he spotted a twitch of drapes against the house's front window. Long before he'd negotiated its equally Santa-fied front yard, he knew he was being watched.

He'd seen that telltale movement before, long ago, when Charlie used to look out for him, and – damn, no matter how many years went by, that excited face in the window was still bitterly missed. So yes, it was almost a relief when the door opened, and he had to push those memories aside. A blessing that his mind could shift back into military mode, to hear what Evan Lorne had to say for himself.

He had every right to look worried, of course. And his CO had every right to be there at his side.

'…_right where I knew he_'_d_ _be_…' Jack thought, with more pride than he could openly admit, that he had to hide behind the stern exterior he had to show to accept a junior officer's nervous apology.

"General, sir, I - I am so sorry. I should have checked my gear before I left. Normally I do, _every_ time, and… well, I know how serious this breach of security is, sir, and I can only apologise for my carelessness. It was inexcusable, and…"

No stranger himself to the hazards of overly curious young minds, Jack now held up his hand, bringing the tumble of apologies and explanations to a puzzled, but instantly obedient halt. It could have ended so differently, so _tragically_ differently, and… yeah, Evan Lorne had to know that

"…and it _could _have been worse," he said at last, leaving it to their own knowledge to fill in the rest, and knowing from two respectful nods that he'd made his point. Apology made, apology accepted. Now it was time to move on.

Besides, they had company now. The kind that made even the gruffest hearts melt into mulch. However old you were, whatever rank you held, playing doorframe-peekaboo with kids _never_ lost its charm.

"…yeah, it's good to see you again, Major. And I'll just _bet_ you're Kevin," he added brightly, finding it impossible not to smile now, as two startled blue eyes stared nervously back at him. Yeah, he didn't need to ask whose side of the family _this_ kid took after. The likeness between him and his uncle was unmistakeable. And it was a real struggle not to laugh when Evan Lorne's miniaturised twin finally sidled up to his side, clutching his hand, while asking the question that every normal, mischievous little boy had down to a fine art.

"S – Sir… am – am I in _bad_ trouble for what I found?"

Try as he might, and he'd had _years_ of practice, Jack just couldn't keep the memories of him away. Change the brown hair to blond, add some years to his age, and… damn, he'd have been Charlie. Maybe that's why he dropped to his heels now, bringing them to near enough the same height, while he offered his son's living substitute a friendly smile.

"Well, you weren't _meant_ to find it, but… no, it's okay, son. You're not in _any_ kind of trouble."

Expecting that to be the end of it, he then found out how deep the Lorne family loyalty ran – the same question asked again, in a heartfelt attempt to get his favourite uncle off the hook too.

"So you're not mad at my Uncle Evan? 'cos it wasn't his fault, I – I found it by accident! So if - if you're mad at him, it won't be fair!"

Damn, this kid was good, and Jack could feel his smile deepen into a genuinely admiring grin. Faced with such sweetly innocent logic - no, he couldn't be mad at good old Uncle Evan who, even if he couldn't say it, was as proud of his nephew's loyalty as he was.

"Yeah, I know that too, Kevin," he said at last, still smiling as he nodded towards Evan. "And he didn't mean it to happen either, so… yeah, he's good too."

Kevin's face may have lit up like the decorations beside him, but Uncle Evan's still held an uneasy frown. Yes, he'd been spared the punishment he'd silently dreaded, but he still had a _lot_ of explaining to do. Not so much to his commanding officers now, but to the family that he'd had to deceive for so long. So even as he led the way back into the living room, part of him still dreaded how they'd react. First, though, he had some good news for them, even if the smile on his face didn't fully support it.

"I'm okay. Even if I don't really deserve it, General O'Neill has been kind enough to clear me."

That might have been enough for Kevin and Andy, who were both celebrating beside him. But from the tension that only they could feel, his mother and sister weren't convinced so easily. An Air Force Major General didn't fly all this way to tell a junior officer that he was off the hook. And whatever Kevin had found was advanced enough for the military to keep it secret. Judging by the smile that now hovered over that General's face, he had good news on that front too.

"The President called it through before I left, Major. You've got clearance to tell them all they have to know."

Before Evan could say anything, though, an awestruck whisper sweetly beat him to it.

"You – You know the _President_?!"

Usually, of course, he'd be asked this question by people who doubted his right to such privilege. Even when it came from two equally astonished kids… yeah, the response was still the same. Jack O'Neill's dryly irreverent sense of humour came out to play.

"Yeah, he's a real nice guy. Great house too, real… _white._"

For Kevin and Andy, of course, such light hearted irreverence sailed miles over their heads. For their uncle, though, and the other three adults who'd understood the joke, it left them all in silently relieved laughter. And no-one felt that relief more than Evan, as he and Jack shared a more private glance of proud anticipation.

They'd known each other a long time. Seen the same wonders. Shared the same, incredible secret. Now his family were about to embark on the same adventure, and be part of its amazing journey.

There was just one small problem, and its irony wasn't lost on Evan Lorne's sense of humour, as four pairs of expectant eyes turned back towards him. After years of waiting, and hoping, for this moment… damn, he didn't have a clue where to start.


	5. Chapter 5 Tales Of Atlantisland

Gifted by Catescorner

Well, a little later than planned, here's the latest instalment. It would have been posted over the weekend, but my internet connection had other ideas!

So, the secret is out and, officially at least, Evan's in the clear. But he still has a _lot_ of explaining to do to his family, and this next chapter just covers the start of that process. There's more to come, later in the story.

I really had such fun with this chapter. I wasn't sure how Evan could best describe what his real job entails. Let's face it, it's pretty incredible, and he also has to explain the SGC and Atlantis to his nephews. But then this idea popped into my head, from a scene I can just imagine him in with the boys, and this is what my playful little plot bunnies finally came up with.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Gifted

Chapter Five - Tales Of Atlantisland

Well, this was great. He had so much to say. Had the most amazing secret in the world, _and_ off it, to share with his family. Yet Evan couldn't think how to even start to describe it, and… yeah, this was now _officially_ embarrassing. Some back up from his CO, past _or_ present, would be a real help right now, and… yeah, right. Like that was _ever_ going to happen.

No, all he got instead were two broad grins, and the debut of Stargate Command's unlikeliest double act. And if John Sheppard was a perfect choice for its smirking funny guy, then Jack O'Neill was his equally perfect straight man.

"…long ago…"

"…in a galaxy, far _far_ away…"

Pulling a suitable face back at them, Evan then grinned too while snugging the boys against him. Now that he'd thought about it, he realized he _had_ told them about Atlantis before, just – well, in a way that he could safely enjoy through one of his favourite rituals. After all, what was a good bedtime story without a magical fantasy land, good guys beating the bad guys, helpless damsels in distress and - yeah, just for Andy, a few really neat spaceships too?

On nights when two frettish boys couldn't sleep, his magical tales of Atlantlisland never failed to send them into peaceful dreams, where good guys prevailed against a galaxy of not _too_ scary aliens. So inspired by this most precious of uncle privileges, he now turned fictional imagination into equally incredible fact.

"Okay, you know that bedtime story I tell you, about the magical city of Atlantisland?" he said at last, knowing from the broadening grin beside him that there'd be hell to pay for this, but sure that, for his CO at least, he'd be able to pay it back. "Well, it's a _real_ place, called _Atlantis_. It's a city, from another world… another _galaxy. _And that scanner you found, Buckwheat? The one with all the funny writing on it? Well, with the help of that, and all kinds of other neat stuff, _I_ help protect it."

The reaction, from the kids at least, was all he'd hoped for. Mirroring the astonishment of their mother and grandmother, their eyes were the size of saucers. And for Andy, the coolest uncle in the world was now a superhero that protected the whole _galaxy_.

In that uncle's day, of course, it had been Han Solo, and Luke Skywalker, saving Earth from its evil alien threats. But for a space-crazy seven year old, the galaxy defenders from _his_ childhood were even cooler. They wore sunglasses, drove the neatest car in the world. And they always, _always_, dressed in black.

Even if his Uncle Evan preferred shades of gray and blue, that didn't matter to Andy. Climbing up into his uncle's lap, he wrapped his arms around Evan's neck and, with the talent uniquely given to kids, completely burst his bubble.

"Like _Will Smith_? But you don't look anything like him!"

Caught in a fourway crossfire of laughter, Evan just rolled his eyes, then raised them upwards. Awww, _come on_! What the hell was this, dump on Uncle Evan day? But then he, too, surrendered to the inevitable, laughing too while snuggling his youngest nephew against his chest.

"Well, uh… no, I guess I don't… but I _do_ get to dress in black sometimes, and wear really neat glasses to help me see in the dark," he said at last, pointedly ignoring the ongoing sniggers beside him. His CO was having _waaay_ too much fun with this, and… well, two could play at that game.

Besides, there was only so many seat-of-their-pants rescues, and mysteriously extra paperwork, that a long suffering XO could take. For that reason alone, and now the gleeful smirk on John Sheppard's face… yeah, it was payback time.

"Yeah, and your Uncle John protects Atlantis too. In fact, _he_'_s_ its commander," he added proudly, his turn for a bit of _'ha-ha'_ smugness now, as the boys' attention found a new, if not _quite_ so amused target. "Yeah, he leads scouting missions, like I do, and… well, gets to do all _kinds_ of neat stuff."

"Yeah, he's a regular Han Solo," Jack agreed, leaving Evan to deliver the perfect deadpan punchline.

"Flies like him too."

Beyond this light hearted sparring, though, Ellie Lorne knew there was a more serious side to it. Her son was part of a secret organization, leading a secret life, that she knew nothing about. However proud she was of him, for what he'd achieved within it, she still wanted some answers.

"Well, that certainly explains why you've kept all this so secret," she said at last, glancing across at him, with enough of a smile to tell him she understood the position he'd been in. After all, she'd lived through several decades where pretty much _everything_ related to the military had been classified. And she had to admit she was intrigued by this incredible revelation which had left his sister, and the boys too, hanging onto his every word.

"So protecting Atlantis is still a military operation? And you're all part of it?"

Completely serious too now, as he realized the time for fun and games were over, Evan nodded. It was a relief that she was taking these revelations more calmly than he'd expected, but that didn't stop a fresh surge of guilt that he hadn't been able to tell her all this before.

"Yes, mom, it is. We operate through an elite unit, called Stargate Command. And I am so sorry that I had to keep all this from you," he said at last, throwing another '_help-me-out-here_' glance towards his CO, and so grateful when it was answered. Not by John Sheppard, though. No, this was a moment for another CO, another parent, to intervene.

"We've had to keep it classified, Mrs Lorne. Not just for the technology we have access to, like the scanner that Kevin found, but because it's the most vital line of defence we have. We're not just protecting _our_ planet, but countless others. And your son is an equally vital part of it. I can say without any exaggeration that his courage and dedication has saved countless lives."

There'd been no flippancy in Jack O'Neill's voice this time. Just real warmth, genuine pride. And if _his_ praise had been heartfelt, then John Sheppard's matched it just as sincerely while a proud pat on Evan's back took it even further.

"Yeah, that goes for Atlantis too. I couldn't run it, or keep it safe, without him."

As soon as he said it, of course, his XO, and every adult in the room, knew what was coming next.

"Can – Can we go there, Uncle Evan? _Pleeeeeaaase_?"

Faced with this irresistible assault of hopeful pleading, there was only one answer that Evan could give them – permission asked for, and given, through a succession of raised eyebrows, and approving grins. And while he tried so hard, so damn hard, to keep his face straight… hell, he just couldn't do it

"Okay, guys, go gear up. We're going on a really neat…"

Wincing from the impact of two little bodies bouncing across him, he then sighed, and shook his head – knowing it was a waste of time, but still saying it anyway to a now completely kid-less room.

"…trip…"

Watching the boys fly up the stairs, Evan met his CO's eyes and, if ruefully, smiled back at him. Oh, they were going on a trip alright, and both now grinned at the many delights that it promised. The SGC, the Stargate itself. And maybe, just maybe, the Christmas trip of a lifetime.

As far as the kids were concerned, of course, that trip had to start right away. So it was a real challenge for their uncle's self control when, ten minutes later, they clattered back downstairs, dragging their rucksacks behind them, their eyes bright with excitement. But then Evan made the mistake of glancing into his CO's face, and that left him in the same fits of laughter as he rose from his chair, strode over to kneel in front of them and, if so regretfully, nodded towards the stairs.

"Well, that's set a new record, guys, and I can't wait to get there either. But it's a _very_ long way to Atlantis, and we _all_ need to get some sleep first," he said at last, hugging them both against him as two excited faces fell into inevitable disappointment. "But as soon as we've had breakfast tomorrow, we can start our trip then, okay?"

It took a few moments, but finally the boys nodded, brightening even more when Evan hugged them again, and nodded towards their rooms on the next landing.

"Okay, go wash up, and I'll be up in a minute for a _very_ special storytime."

With more tales of Atlantisland to look forward to, the boys ran back upstairs almost as quickly as they'd come down them. Once they were safely in their rooms, Evan released a long held breath and braced himself for the latest round of ribbing - gratefully surprise when Jack O'Neill kept it to a proudly approving grin.

"Nice save."

"Believe me, sir, with those two, I've had a _lot_ of practice," Evan chuckled, reminded by the kitbag beside the staircase that Casita Bonita would have a new, and _very_ important guest that night. As host to that guest, he felt naturally obliged to keep him entertained, but…

"Go to it, Major. Your audience is waiting for those magical tales of Atlantisland, and I'm sure the Colonel here can get me settled in."

Grinning too, Evan nodded and, with a grateful 'thank you', trotted upstairs before Jack O'Neill's notorious wit could fully hit its stride. If he'd stayed, though, he'd have heard the genuine pride in Jack's voice as he picked up his kitbag and followed John up the stairs.

"Those kids are something else. He's great with them too."

"Yeah, he is," John agreed, fondly shaking his head at the sounds of storytime that now filtered out from the boys' bedroom. Squeals of laughter, just a slight touch of exaggerated imagination, and a repertoire of sound effects that could put the best Hollywood blockbuster to shame.

"Atlantis Command, this is Jumper One, I'm coming in hot, with ten Darts on my tail… we read you, Jumper One, we've got all defences online, just shake 'em off with some of your famous fancy flying… roger that, Command… wheeee… meeeee-yowwwww… pft pft pft… ka-cha, ka-cha, ptoooey, and… BAM, BAM, BAM!"

Having to hold their sides now, John and Jack moved on along the hall - both proudly sharing the same, wonderful thought. In the morning, the newly extended Family Lorne would be heading for Colorado Springs. And the SGC had _no idea_ what was about to hit it.


	6. Chapter 6 A World Of Wonders

Gifted by catescorner

Hello again, folks! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas, and had loads of great presents. Santa's brought me some lovely reviews, so thank you to everyone who flagged him down, and asked him to drop them in.

So after yesterday's little interlude, here's the latest chapter. Even if it's rather brief, and only one of them actually says anything, a few more familiar faces make an appearance. And that will continue, later in the story. But for now, Family Lorne are heading for the SGC. Needless to say, it's going to be quite an experience!

Gifted

Chapter Six - A World Of Wonders

Jack O'Neill had never been one to take undue advantage of his rank. Well, unless it won him a nice, comfy new chair. Or kept him one step ahead of a smartass Colonel who… okay, he'd grudgingly admit to himself, was just _waaay_ too much like him. But at times like these, the military clout to hitch a free flight out of Travis had come in damn handy. Well, they were heading on a refuelling flight anyway, and Colorado wasn't _that_ much of a detour. And at least it meant a more comfortable ride than driving there in two noisily cramped SUVs.

Instead, it gave him a chance to sit back in a _fairly_ comfy seat, and get to know a _very_ special family. He already knew one of its members, of course, but… well, never so charmingly as this.

Away from the SGC, Atlantis, and the mantle of military duty, he'd come to see Evan Lorne in a whole new light. To his nephews, he was the coolest uncle in the world. Nice and comfy for them to sleep on too. To the relief of five thoroughly frazzled adults, they'd both crashed out just after take-off. Watching protectively over them, he'd been in his happiest element. Another role, another calling, that he'd been born to fulfil.

In much the same way, he was the supportive, dependable big brother that every little sister dreamed to have. So when Tanni spoke of him, so proudly and gratefully, the closeness between them was heartfelt, and undeniable.

'_Their dad_'_s_ _away a lot_, _General_, _so_… _yeah_, _when he_'_s_ _home like this_, _Ev_'_s_ _the perfect substitute._'

And to the delight of his past and present COs, his mom could still reveal things that made him blush, and made… him… _squirm_.

'…_yes_, _he made an adorable Joseph. W__ell_, _when he wasn_'_t_ _offstage playing with the animals._'

There'd been plenty more, of course, but… well, both those COs had taken pity on him. Eventually. But not before Tanni had gleefully shared some of _her_ favourite memories of her goofy big brother. From 'accidentally' watering her instead of mom's plants to getting stuck up their uncle's oak tree - yes, he'd been more than a bit of an imp.

He'd taken it all in good spirit, of course, with the easygoing patience that both genuinely respected. Even so, there'd been pure relief on his face when they'd landed, and caught their usefully laid on ride out to Cheyenne - because no number of embarrassing childhood mishaps could hold a candle to what lay ahead. And when the main complex finally loomed into view, an already broad grin of anticipation threatened to fall clear off his face.

Beyond its modest but still tellingly guarded entrance lay a world of unimaginable wonders. And it just had to be Andy who summed up the awe, and excitement, that all of them felt.

"_Wow_! Mom, grandma, _look_! We're going into a _mountain_!"

Once inside, of course, the levels of astonishment, for kids and adults alike, shot off the scale. For his mother and sister at least, it was already clear that this was no ordinary military base. It was bigger, _much_ bigger, than they'd expected. And it was securely located _deep_ underground.

The best reactions, though, that Evan took the greatest pleasure from, came from the kids. As Kevin had whispered to his equally awestruck brother, this was _waaaaay_ cooler than Disneyland.

Faced with so many incredible sights, both were almost corkscrewing their heads into their necks as they tried to take in everything around them. To that uncle's amusement, and everyone else's, their eyes were already the size of saucers. So when Teal'c appeared, sharing a joke with Sam and Daniel, they almost fell out completely.

And as soon as Kevin started staring at his forehead… yeah, his uncle knew what was coming. Through the sternest glare he could manage, Evan nipped _that_ little thought right out of his head.

"Two words, Buckwheat. _No. Way_."

With that potential disaster neatly averted, he then moved gratefully onto much safer, familiar ground, greeting his former colleagues with open pride, and delight at seeing them again.

"This is Sam and Daniel. I, uh… worked with them sometimes with SG11," he said at last, the next part of his introductions directed to the _slightly_ freaked out kid who was shy at the best of times, and who'd now sidled behind his legs. "Andy? This is a _very_ special friend of mine. His name is Teal'c. You want to come up here, and say hi?"

It took a bit more cajoling, a few more gentle tugs on his hand, but Andy finally re-appeared – a tug on his uncle's hand, and a shy whisper into his ear, met with a broad grin, and the perfect way to make a new friend. Meeting your first alien was _so_ much easier when you could do it riding on your uncle's shoulders.

Finding him to be so friendly helped too, of course, even if he _did_ talk… well, kinda… funny.

"I am honoured to meet you. Your uncle often spoke of you while he was here, with much pride."

To older eyes, of course, that respect was mutual, shared through a truly unique connection. Whatever world or galaxy you came from, protecting the universe brought _everyone_ together. But for more innocent minds, there were charmingly simpler matters that still _had_ to be answered.

"…are you _really_ an _alien_?"

"…from another _world_?"

"…from another _galaxy_, like Uncle Evan's told us about?

"…is that why you have that weird tattoo?"

Their mother might have wanted the ground to open up now, but Teal'c took it all in his stride – even if two awestruck kids _did_ find his response to their questions to be a puzzling anticlimax.

"Indeed."

Clearly loving the entertainment, Jack O'Neill couldn't resist making his own contribution to it – adding a dryly proud afterthought that applied to kids, moms and grandmothers alike

"You think _that_'_s _neat? You ain't seen _nothing_ yet."


	7. Chapter 7 Mixed Blessings

Gifted by catescorner

Well, we're into the second half of the story now, and we've certainly learned a lot about our favourite Major! There are still plenty more surprises to come, both for him and the rest of Family Lorne.

So far, it's been pretty light hearted, and I've had so much fun, imagining all the mischievous misadventures that Evan got into when he was growing up. In this chapter, though, things start to turn a little more serious. After all, this trip to the SGC isn't just for fun and games. Kevin appears to have the ATA gene which, in years to come, could come in _very_ useful. So this chapter sets the scene for Evan to confront that issue, _and_ the family's next big surprise.

Enjoy!

Gifted

Chapter Seven - Mixed Blessings

Okay, so this wasn't the quiet weekend he'd had planned, but Jack O'Neill was still enjoying it. Playing tour guide, and now surrogate uncle, to Evan Lorne's nephews was, if anything, even better. And for him to think that, to forego his beloved fishing and not even miss it - yeah, that spoke volumes for how much he was enjoying this unexpected alternative.

Little Andy had come out of his shell too now, enough to _really_ enjoy the many wonders around him. He was asking questions too, about everything that Uncle Evan was showing him. And when he saw something too high up for him to look at properly - well, up he went onto his uncle's shoulders. From there he really could see everything on this _very_ special tour.

Its more serious aspects still lay ahead, of course, but… no. With so much involved, with kids as young as these, Jack knew they would have to take it slowly. So for now, it was innocent playtime. Not just for little kids either, he thought through an indulging smile. The big kids were having fun too.

A bit too heavy for shoulder-rides now, Kevin had hitched a piggyback on Uncle John instead. With two lots of brotherly rivalry now pitted against each other, the result was inevitable - a long clear passageway setting the scene for a joyously non-military piggyback race. A close run contest too, won only through the advantage of John Sheppard's longer legs. If their racetrack had been a little longer, his XO would have just snatched it on the line.

Regardless of who'd won, though, the result was still the same - broad grins, and bursts of giggles, suggesting they were all thoroughly enjoying themselves. With Kevin's arms wrapped tight around his Uncle John's neck, there was clearly a close bond between them – a connection every bit as special as the other one that now caused Jack's smile to proudly widen.

The SGC was always searching for gifted personnel to join its ranks, and Evan Lorne was no exception. Beyond his brilliance as a pilot and team leader, this quietly modest kid had fully earned his place here. And the fact that Jack himself had recommended his transfer to Atlantis made that pride in him even greater. From SG11's second in command to its elite equivalent on Atlantis… yeah, how far he'd come.

More used to seeing him in action, though, this was an Evan Lorne that few people got to see – relaxed, at ease, and so happy to show his family around the base that he'd served so proudly.

"And _this_ is the briefing room, where General O'Neill planned our missions," he said at last, using the beautiful painting outside it to put his youngest nephew through more of his stargazing paces. "Okay, for _another_ shoulder ride to our next stop… name that star, where it is, _and_ the constellation you find it in."

Just as he'd expected, Andy was already favouring him with a frown of endearing disdain – bright beyond his years, but still too young to understand why his uncle always found that so funny.

"Alcyone, in the Pleiades, next to Taurus, your starsign. Aww, Uncle Evan! That was _easy_!"

"Yeah, you little space monkey, you're just way too smart," Evan grinned proudly back at him, still laughing as he made good on his promise, and hoisted his giggling nephew onto his shoulders.

It was a moment that brought back so many memories, that Jack felt drawn to be part of it. This kid wasn't just naturally smart, he really knew his stuff too, giving him the perfect shared interest to do so.

"So you like space, Andy? Maybe want to join NASA when you grow up?" he asked, still smiling as he nodded to the ever present NASA cap on Andy's head.

From this gently light hearted question, though, came a seriously thought provoking answer – one that caused three smiles to fade a little, as three uniquely gifted people traded uneasy glances.

"No, I want to go fight bad aliens, like my Uncle Evan does on Atlantis."

"Yeah, I want to do that too. I want to go to Atlantis, and fight the bad aliens." Kevin agreed, too caught up in excitement to wonder why his uncle, _and_ mother, suddenly looked so serious. "Is – Is that what it's for, Uncle Evan? The device I found, does it help you fight them?"

Realizing there was no way back now, Evan glanced almost apologetically at his sister – so grateful when a slight smile silently told him that there was nothing for him to apologize for. Besides, they'd talked about how to handle this moment before they'd left San Francisco. And the boys idolised him - still young enough, and impressionable enough, to listen to what he told them. At least that made his next task just a little bit easier as he offered his nephew a gently commiserating grin.

"Yes, it does, but you need a _lot_ of special training, and practice, to use it properly," he said at last, hating the disappointment that chased so much of that innocent eagerness from Kevin's face.

He had to understand, though. He had to understand how dangerous, even deadly, life on Atlantis could be. And since Andy had to hear this too… well, time to bring _both_ the boys down to earth, for one of his serious, uncle-to-nephew chats.

Lifting him from his shoulders, he then set him next to his brother, before kneeling in front of them – gathering them into a gentle hug on his lap, for what he and Tanni had come to call 'the talk'

"I mean, you need to be _big,_ and _really_ well trained, to fight these aliens. Grown up, and _really_ strong, like me, your Uncle John, and Uncle Ronon. So your mom and I think it would be better to wait 'til you're older, before you make such an important decision."

Met with two plaintive frowns that silently tore at his heart, Evan sighed. It would be ten years, at least, before Kevin would be old enough to enlist, and two years longer than that for Andy. And thanks to one of the SGC's newest projects, they might not even need to face the horrors of the front line. So smiling back at them, he then paved the way for this safer, future alternative.

"But you could still help us fight them in _different_ ways. A very _special_ way."

"Yeah, that device you found takes a _very_ special ability to make it work," John cut in gently, recognizing a need for back up when he saw it, and dropping onto his heels to help provide it. "Now, me and your Uncle Evan have that ability, and… well, we think _you_ might have it too."

The reaction was a given, of course, _and_ instant. Kevin's frown turned back into a delighted, excited grin.

"…because I made it light up, with all those funny symbols?"

"That's right. Those, uh, funny symbols means you made it work _really_ well," John grinned, glancing across at Evan, and silently empathizing with the mixed emotions he could see in his eyes.

Yes, he had every right to be proud of his nephew, but had every right to be worried for him too – because if they were right, if Kevin _did_ have the ATA gene, his life was about to change forever.


	8. Chapter 8 VIPs (Very Important Patients)

Gifted by catescorner

Aaaah, more reviews! Thank you!

Now, we've already had a few familiar faces turn up through this story, and this chapter brings another rather important one into the fray. With the focus back on the kids, and Kevin's possession of the ATA gene, I'm sure you've already guessed who it is!

Enjoy!

Gifted

Chapter Eight - VIPs (Very Important Patients)

Evan Lorne held a natural dislike for hospitals. He felt the same way about military Infirmaries too. He'd been in both enough times through his life to leave them, healed and healthy, but still vowing _never_ to end up in them again.

Easier said than done, of course, especially with the career that fate and destiny had laid out for him. When you were protecting the Earth from the scum of the universe… yeah, you got hurt. A _lot_.

So as he led the boys into the SGC's Infirmary, Evan's face held an understandably apprehensive frown. Knowing that his eldest nephew could, eventually, follow him into the service was a worrying thought. If Kevin had the gene, then both he and Tanni would be faced with some _very_ tough choices, and –

"Uncle _Car-son_…!"

– and from two joyously excited yells, Evan felt at least part of his worry lift from his shoulders.

Carson. A familiar face that the boys already knew, and would trust completely. Oh, thank God. Putting his nephew, and maybe Andy too, through these tests would be _so_ much easier now. And he didn't even need to look at Jack O'Neill to know who'd made this _very_ special house call possible.

"Thought it would be easier all round if the doc here did the testing," he explained quietly, nodding through the grateful '_thank you_, _sir_' that conveyed even more gratitude beyond.

Not wanting this experience to be more intimidating for the kids than it was already, he patted Evan's shoulder, winked at the boys, then tactfully left them to it.

Blissfully oblivious to this little conspiracy, Kevin and Andy had already run across the Infirmary, too thrilled to see their Uncle Carson to wonder why he was so conveniently there to see them.

"Well, I heard ye were comin' to see where your Uncle Evan used to work," he grinned, mouthing an unseen '_you_'_re_ _welcome_, _son,_' towards that uncle as he was tugged happily towards him. "And it's been a while since I've seen ye both, so I thought it would be nice to come visit ye too."

If he was at all suspicious over the _real_ reasons, then Kevin was too excited to say anything about it. Instead, he explained why _he_ was there in a breathless tumble of innocent exuberance.

"_I_'_m_ here 'cos I found a funny scanner in Uncle Evan's closet! It's _alien_, Uncle Carson, and _I_ made it work!"

At risk of missing out on all this attention, Andy did what any envious kid would do to be part of it. Yeah, he did all he could to get that big brother in trouble, while _he_ maintained an air of pious innocence.

"He was looking for his Christmas presents, when he wasn't supposed to," he said at last, returning his brother's glare in time honoured tradition, and poking his tongue right back at him.

Still smarting from the scolding he'd taken because of it, there was no way Kevin was letting _that_ go. Even at the tender age of nine, brotherly love still had its limits.

"Yeah, well, _I_ made it work, 'cos _I_ have the same genie thing as Uncle Evan and Uncle John!"

From there, of course, it was all out warfare of gloating grins, and sulkily pouting glares – brought to a thankfully quick end by a stern order that Team Lorne, and sometimes Team Sheppard too, didn't dare to disobey either.

"Okay, you two. _Stand down._"

Trying his best, as everyone was, to keep his face straight, Carson then took it one step further. Beaming at his two blissfully unsuspecting patients, he then studied them both in turn, with an innocence that even John Sheppard would struggle to beat.

"Well, your brother might have this genie thing too, and I know a wee bit about it myself. So while _you're_ here, and _I'm_ here, I could quickly look at ye both, to see if ye have this… uh, special genie."

The reaction wasn't _quite_ what he'd hoped for, as the boys stared up at him in nervous uncertainty, all brotherly bickering and rivalry forgotten. And as the eldest, it had to be Kevin who asked the inevitable, softly nervous question.

"Will – Will it hurt?"

"Och, no, it won't hurt a bit," Carson assured him, quickly re-pocketing the syringe that he'd just slid into his hand. Picking up a pack of swabs instead, he then turned back to his patient with his very best bedside grin. "No, all I need to do is wipe this wee swab round your mouth, and check it under my microscope."

"Yeah, we do this for your Uncle Carson _all_ the time," John agreed, hopping onto a nearby bunk and gently lifting Kevin up to sit beside him while Evan, with the same quick thinking, did the same with Andy. "In fact, we're due for our next check up, so we might as well have it here with you. _Right_, doc?"

Faced with such subtlety that passed, thankfully, way over the boys' heads, Carson returned it with a smiling air of much tested patience.

"Aye, and it's always a pleasure, Colonel," he shot back, still fighting back a grin, though, as he studied his bunkline of very important patients. Big kid, little kid, big kid, little kid. Though, of course, it was bloody hard sometimes to tell the difference.

Still smiling at the thought, he gently swept four sample swabs around four obediently open mouths, before sliding each one back into its holder.

"There, all done. And since you've been such brave wee boys, ye can have one of _these._"

Two of his patients' faces might have lit up, but the _other_ two? The overgrown banes of his life? The disaster magnets who were such regular visitors they had their own bloody beds? Not so much.

As soon as he saw their exchange of pouting glances, he knew what was coming. In perfect, sulking stereo, he wasn't disappointed.

"Where's _ours_?"

Still labelling his samples, Carson then turned around, favouring them, and John in particular, with his politest degree of disbelief.

"Are ye kiddin' me, son? At your age, you're seriously wantin' a _tootsie roll_?"

Frowning at such an obvious question, John and Evan stared at each other, then back at the galaxy's most long suffering doctor. And, again, Carson Beckett's saint-like patience was fully and sorely tested.

"Well, _yeah_!"

Glaring back at them, at least trying to, Carson then sighed and reached again into his pocket, while making a mental note to find some nice blunt needles for these two jokers' next physicals. Still, at least those tootsie rolls were keeping them quiet. That in itself was a bloody Godsend.

Rolling his eyes at the extravagant sound of sucking and munching behind him, he then sobered a little as he studied two of the tubes in his hand. All too quickly, the fun and games, and teasing banter, were over. He had his samples. Now he had some serious, and possibly life-changing, work to do.


	9. Chapter 9 Cosmic Karma

Gifted by catescorner

Thanks so much for these latest reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As I mentioned in a previous A/N, I've wanted to write it for a long time.

Now, I know nothing about DNA and genetics, so I've done as much research into it as I can. I hope I've managed to keep real life accuracy in line with a bit of writer's licence for one, final twist in Evan's backstory.

His father's part in it has been mentioned already, firstly in The Greater Good, then again in Homecoming Heroes. With what he's about to find out, both about the boys and himself, I thought this would conclude that storyline with the very best of endings.

Enjoy!

Gifted

Chapter Nine - Cosmic Karma

He'd checked their sample results twice. Rubbed his eyes, and checked again, just to make sure. But even without his unique knowledge of Ancient genetics, Carson knew what he was looking at. The results were undeniable, and left him stunned. Against odds that were astronomical, in every sense, two more members of Evan Lorne's family had tested positive, for natural possession of the ATA gene. Not just Kevin, but Andy too.

Little wonder, then, that he now sat back on his stool, staring down at the slides in front of him in complete disbelief. The last time he'd seen a sequence this perfect, this unique, had been back on Antarctica. From that chance encounter, John Sheppard's life had been swept into a totally different direction. The same went for his second in command who, until then, had held the strongest natural ability.

So it was no surprise that the voice that now broke into his thoughts held more than a little anxiety. If he'd been in Evan Lorne's shoes right now… aye, he'd have been fretting over these results too.

"So, doc, what's the verdict? Do they have the gene, or was that scanner just on the fritz?"

There was such a conflict of quiet excitement against nervous apprehension in that question that Carson felt himself wince at the thought of answering it. He knew more than anyone what their consequences could lead to, but these results were undeniable. Their rarity too potentially vital to dismiss.

"No, son, there was nothin' wrong with that scanner," he said at last through a gentle smile, pausing to let this not entirely unexpected news sink in while he nodded to the 'scope beside him. "They _both_ have the gene, Evan. And it's as naturally strong as yours and the Colonel's."

Even if he'd already known this was coming, Evan still felt his stomach turn several somersaults. Damn, he hadn't felt this queasy since his first trip through the Gate, and… _damn it_, _don_'_t_ _you_ _dare_.

Back then, he'd heaved all over his CO's boots. Once he'd endured the inevitable ribbing, he'd had debrief, his post mission checkup, and a… tootsie roll?

For several seconds, Evan sat blinking at the Lemon Swirl treat that had appeared, almost magically, in his hand. Okay, this was… thankfully… _different_. After that first, highly eventful mission off-world, he couldn't remember _any_ kind of reward, and definitely _no_ tootsie roll.

No hand on his shoulder either. No gesture of supportive reassurance, that gradually brought him out of his daze, to offer his CO a shakily grateful smile. Judging by the hesitant frown that both now saw on Carson's face, he was going to need its support.

From a prompting nod, and with much practised gentleness, he quietly dropped bombshell number two.

"There's more, son. For both Kevin and Andy, the gene is in their _mitochondrial_ DNA."

A stunned stare told him that John Sheppard had recognized this significance, but for his XO – well, after what he'd just heard, it was hardly surprising that Evan needed another gentle nudge to get there.

"Like you, they've inherited it from their mother, and that's bloody incredible. To have the gene at all is unusual, but to come from the _mother's_ side, that is _extremely_ rare."

_Now_ the penny dropped. And Evan's eyes, already wide, now threatened to fall out of their sockets. Even when he finally got his mouth to work, his voice barely made it past a shaken whisper.

"So you're saying _Tanni_ has the gene too? And we've both inherited it from our _mom_?"

"Aye, son, that's right. As brother and sister, you have the closest DNA match," Carson explained, quickly warming to his medical specialty, and becoming so absorbed in its wonders that he didn't see the conflict of emotions on Evan's face.

"And for all four of you to have the naturally active gene is _incredibly_ rare. In fact, this could open up a whole new direction in my research, it could mean _millions_ of people could have the gene, without even knowin' it, and…"

Taking the hint from a not so subtle cough, he let the rest of that sentence drift into silence, offering Evan an awkward smile as he waited for him to come to terms with what he'd said. From years of experience as a doctor, it was never easy to drop bombshells as far reaching as this. So it was a real relief, for both him _and_ John, when Evan took a deep breath, met their eyes again, and finally smiled.

"Thanks, doc. At least I know we didn't get it from _him._"

A stranger might have wondered over the 'him' in question, and not really cared about the answer. But John and Carson knew better. They knew, and fully understood, why that final word had been emphasised with so much bitterness.

Evan Lorne's father had been a drunken bully, who'd left the lives of his family in complete ruins. When he'd run out on them, it had been his son who'd sacrificed everything to keep them together. Every good thing that he'd achieved in his life had come through the support of his mother, so – yes, it was a victory for cosmic karma that she'd passed on something so rare, and so precious, to him in return.

Now it had been passed to a new generation. And if the SGC could make use of that gift… yeah, the Earth, its galaxy, would be a much safer place

Its potentially new guardians had to be told first, of course, and only one person could really do that – another squeeze on his shoulder all that Evan needed to smile back at his CO, and rise to his feet.

"If you don't mind, John… Carson, I'd… uh, like to tell them myself."

Watching him move towards the door, John glanced at Carson, sharing the pride he found there. As his friend, and commanding officer, he understood why Evan needed this privacy with his family. He respected it too, resisting the urge to try and find them, to offer support they wouldn't really need. Everything they needed to know would come from Evan.

But as he headed for his own quarters later that evening, he found himself on an inevitable detour. A slightly longer walk, that just happened to take him past the suites that had been assigned to his XO, and the rest of family Lorne.

The door to the boys' room was still slightly open, giving him just enough of a gap to peer inside – a proud smile broadening at the sight of Evan, and the kids, huddled together on one of its beds. All were soundly asleep, oblivious to the galaxy's biggest big brother watching proudly over them.

Closing the door silently behind him, John then headed for his quarters, still smiling as he reflected on the day's events. Yeah, it had been one _hell_ of a day for family Lorne, full of amazing sights, and shocks, and surprises. Tomorrow, Christmas Eve, it would all happen again. And the day after _that_ would bring the biggest, and best, Christmas surprise of all.


	10. Chapter 10 Dreams And Schemes

Gifted by catescorner

Well, here we are, the second to last chapter! This one starts on Christmas Eve morning - and I'm sure every parent can sympathize with poor Evan, for the rather loud awakening he's about to get!

On the plus side, though, the 'if only' dream that he shared with John during Homecoming Heroes comes a step closer too. Well, it _is_ Christmas!

Enjoy!

Gifted

Chapter Ten - Dreams And Schemes

Day two of family Lorne's trip of a lifetime started in much the same way as day one, and rather earlier than Evan had planned. Then again, it _was_ Christmas Eve, so being poked, prodded, and then bounced awake at six in the morning really hadn't been that much of a surprise. Trying to burrow under the bedclothes hadn't done him any good either. With shrieks of laughter all round, Andy had just commando-crawled beneath them too, and tickled him into submission.

Still, at least this early start meant he could get to the Commissary before the later morning rush for breakfast. Fending off two ridiculously excited kids had worked up quite an appetite too, so this generous plateful of eggs and bacon looked especially good. He was certainly ready for it, but - well, he should have known better. In the eyes of his nephews, finding out about their new 'alien superpowers' was _much_ more important.

When he'd told them about the gene last night, they'd been too tired, maybe a bit too overwhelmed by the day's discoveries, to take much of it in. He'd just gotten to the good part too, explaining how it enabled him to use Ancient technology, when - ZONK. First Andy, then Kevin, had succumbed to their tiredness, and their latest dreams of Atlantisland.

Now, after a good night's sleep, they wanted to know _everything_. Were _they_ aliens too? Did it give them special powers? Would it hurt when they used it? Was it dangerous? Did it make their blood a different color, like Mr Spock's?

That last one _almost_ made him lose his coffee. His newly arrived CO, too, had come damn close to choking on his cereal. While loving the entertainment, though, John still felt honour bound to step in to help, earning him a glance of pure gratitude as Evan sat back to finish his toast in _relative_ peace and quiet.

As he'd soon discovered when he'd first arrived on Atlantis, his CO had a natural way with kids, and took his surrogate uncle duties _very_ seriously. Every one of the boys' questions was answered with all the patient thoroughness they deserved. But his first experience of the gene's more deadly aspects came in for some carefully judicious editing.

Yes, he'd flown General O'Neill to the Ancient's outpost on Antarctica. Yes, the General had the gene too. And yes, flying over all those snowy glaciers and mountains _had_ made him feel a little bit like Santa Claus – a remarkably straight-faced, creatively improvised confession, that had his XO choking again on his coffee. But the whole bit about evading that accidentally launched drone was kept wisely to himself. The last thing he, or the SGC, needed was a swarm of Ancient weapons exploding over Colorado

For the boys, though, it was enough now just to know that they shared a unique, and _very_ special gift. And finding out their Uncle Evan, _and_ Uncle John, had it too, raised another excited question – from Andy this time who, without even knowing it, brought one of his uncle's dreams a little bit closer

"So can – can you fly spaceships with the gene too, Uncle Evan? Like ones you see on TV?"

Already smiling at the memory of having this conversation before, Evan glanced across at John. From the grin he found there, he knew his CO was remembering that night on the roof-deck too. Under a starlit sky, he'd revealed his yearning to take his space-mad nephew on the space-flight of a lifetime.

'_I just wish I could tell him what I __really__ do_… _that I get to fly __real__ spaceships_, _up there._'

That dream had been a long way off then, of course, but now… yes, it was now realistically closer. So when Evan's smile wistfully deepened, John knew exactly where his thoughts had taken him. If still in his imagination, his XO was flying over Atlantis, with the SGC's tiniest co-pilot beside him. And when that day came, John knew he'd be riding shotgun too, sharing every whoop of excitement

For the moment, though, he settled for a proud grin as he watched Evan lift Andy onto his knee, enjoying this moment of closeness every bit as much as the one that he was still picturing in his mind

"Well, yes, you can. When we're on Atlantis, we fly these little ships the Ancients used, that we call PuddleJumpers," he said at last, unable to resist temptation now, against the playfulness that his nephews always brought out in him. "But we call them Jumpers for short, because when we fly them, they tend to do… _this_!"

With Andy now enjoying the knee-rocket ride that every kid loved to get, the result was inevitable. Climbing onto his Uncle John's knee, Kevin was soon giggling as happily as his brother.

Jumpers One and Two were thoroughly enjoying themselves too, of course, and… _uh oh_. The Commissary wasn't _quite_ as empty as it had been a minute ago. And if Jack O'Neill hadn't thought they had a few wingnuts loose before… well, he surely did now.

Beyond the infamous smirk, though, Evan could see approval too, through more reflections of a tragically lost son. He could do nothing to change that, of course, but he could invite his former CO to join them, and be part of _his_ family instead. After all, he'd made this trip possible in the first place, and its showpiece surprise was still to come.

They'd planned it together the previous day, and arranged it for the following morning, to get Christmas Day off to an unforgettable start. But as Evan had already found, the kids in _his_ life could never wait to play with their presents – Andy's logically innocent question prompting a threeway exchange of amused, resigned glances

"But if Atlantis is so far away, Uncle Evan, and these ships are so small, how do you get there?"

It was such a simple question, yet none of his uncles, real or otherwise, seemed willing to answer it. Instead, they just glanced at each other, in that infuriatingly way that adults loved to do. Then the smile on Uncle Evan's face widened, into the kind of grin that his nephews just _loved_ to see. It meant they were going on one of his special adventures, and their response was just as familiar – grabbing his hands, hauling him to his feet, and tugging him excitedly towards the nearest door.

Following alongside, his past and present commanding officers glanced at each other, and grinned. Okay, their big surprise would be revealed a tad earlier than planned, but neither of them minded. Whether it came a day early or not, they weren't going to miss _this_ present's opening for the world.


	11. Chapter 11 Home For Christmas

Gifted by catescorner

Well, this is the final chapter to my special story for the holidays! I hope you've enjoyed it, and thank you to everyone who took the time to leave such lovely reviews.

So, Family Lorne are having an unforgettable Christmas at the SGC. It's certainly been full of surprises! But, in the best tradition, I've kept the biggest surprise until last. For that reason, and to wrap up a few loose ends, this chapter is rather longer than the others, but I still hope you enjoy it!

Thanks again for sharing this story with me, and I hope to see you again soon. Until then - happy holidays!

Gifted

Chapter Eleven - Home For Christmas

Some things were beyond description. Some things had to be seen to be believed. And sometimes, the most carefully planned Christmas surprise just couldn't wait until Christmas morning.

As he led his family into the Briefing Room, Evan knew this would be a Christmas like no other. For starters, it was happening one day early, with little time to prepare for it, and - oh, boy. Oh, _wow_!

Just like the kids beside him, Evan's face lit up with a grin of purest delight. Considering the short notice he'd had to make it happen, Jack O'Neill had really surpassed himself. Either that, or he'd been helped by two cleverly creative elves. That would certainly explain why Sam and Daniel looked so thoroughly pleased with themselves.

As much as possible for its 24/7 operations, the Gate Room had been transformed from austere grey to a vision of red and green. Beyond wall banners, streamers, and candy canes, the Gate was covered in a purple tarpaulin, with two stockings hung at each side of the access ramp. And he didn't even need to ask his former CO who those stockings were for.

Once everyone was lined up along the window, Jack then glanced across at him, and smiled. All rank and privilege aside, this was Evan Lorne's moment – the order he now gave him returned with a grin that could have powered the Stargate itself, and most of Colorado too.

"Major? Why don't you show our little VIPs here what Santa's brought them for Christmas?"

Evan didn't need to be told twice. Hell, he'd barely been able to wait to be told once. Waving down to where Teal'c and Carson stood waiting by the Gate, he then gave them the happiest thumbs up sign in thumbs up history.

With grins all round now, and a few careful tugs, the tarp fell away to reveal the Gate behind it. And the reactions of his family to this incredible sight was all that Evan Lorne had hoped for. His mother and sister, standing beside him in the gallery, were stunned speechless – both sliding an arm around him, as if needing this contact to believe what they were seeing. For the kids too, there was little to say, except breathless whispers of "_Wow_!" and "_Coool_!"

So yes, it was impossible for Evan to keep the pride, or the amusement, out of _his_ reaction – introducing his family to the greatest wonder in the world, with all the reverence that it deserved.

"You know that question you asked, Andy, about how we get to Atlantis? Well, _this_ is the answer. Mom… Tanni… kids… _this_ is how we get to Atlantis. _This_ is the Stargate."

Met with four still astonished stares, all holding the same unspoken question, Jack stepped in to intervene. He knew the perfect person to answer this question, of course. He also knew how long he'd take to do so, hence the subtly added afterthought.

"Daniel, you wanna take this? The, uh, _short_ version?"

He had a point, of course. Given the chance, Daniel could talk about the Stargate into the next millenium. So pulling a face at this familiar teasing, Daniel then forced himself to condense the history of the Stargate into a couple of unnaturally succinct sentences.

"The, uh, first Stargate was found in Giza in 1928, and reactivated in 1945. Since then, it's been used by the SGC to, uh… well, explore our galaxy, and countless others."

Brief and to the point may have met with Jack O'Neill's approval, but it was never going to fly with two insatiably curious kids. As soon as Evan saw the familiar, adorable frown on Andy's face, he knew what was coming.

"It lets you travel all that way? How, Uncle Evan? How does it work?"

Faced now with four pairs of curiously expectant eyes, Evan silently cringed. Yeah, like those geology degrees could even start to help him out now! Luckily, his former CO had the solution for that too. Well, kinda.

"Auntie Sam. You're up."

Grinning too, Sam then took a short length of string from her pocket, and held it fully extended – warming to her favourite subject, and favourite kind of audience, as the boys huddled in around her. Attentively quiet, impossibly cute and, best of all, the kind that took science _seriously._

"Okay, when we travel anywhere normally, we do it like this, the long way, from A to B," she said at last, flicking each end to illustrate her point, before folding the string over, bringing its two ends together. "But when we use the Stargate, we're travelling like _this. _From one end straight to another. Like a _really_ short short-cut."

There was so much more to it than that, of course, but - well, with the second part of their Christmas surprise still to come, Sam didn't want to go into too much scary detail. Besides, the next phase of Operation Atlantisland would speak more eloquently than any number of words.

Once Carson and Teal'c had joined them, the subtlest of nods set that second phase into action. And even after all these years, the sight of the Gate dialling offworld still held all of them spellbound.

For civilian first timers, though, it was slightly unnerving. Not so much for the kids, who were loving every second, but for a mother and sister who were still coming to terms with this latest revelation of a son's, a brother's, secret life. So as the floor shook gently beneath them, it was no wonder that Tanni now glanced up at him, in silent need for reassurance.

"Ev?"

With the surprise revealed too much now to put it off any longer, Evan grinned back at her. He'd waited so long for this moment. He just hoped she wasn't so freaked out by it that she couldn't enjoy it.

"We're descended from the Ancients. The alien race who were so advanced that they built the Stargates," he said at last, hugging her, and his mother, gently closer, before he nodded back at the Gate. "And since Atlantis was their home here on Earth… well, I thought you might like to go see it."

For several clear seconds, his mother and sister stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head. Then they stared at the Gate. Back to him. Back at the Gate. And when Tanni finally spoke, pointing towards it once more, her voice rose through a steady range of octaves.

"_Seriously_? You, me, mom, and the kids, we're going through _that_?!"

Uh oh. This wasn't going quite the way that Evan had hoped. Before he could say anything, though, the final chevron locked, sending the wormhole's vortex into the Gate Room in a swirl of dazzling light. It was, as always, a captivating sight - and it had left Tanni's face in a study of total enthralment.

"Oh, my God! Ev, that - that is just _incredible_!" she said at last, much of her earlier apprehension swept away as the vortex settled back into the Gate, shimmering like a perfect sea on a perfect day.

Grinning back at her, Evan nodded - breathing a silent sigh of relief when two excited voices beside him swayed her a little bit closer to the trip of a lifetime.

"Can - Can we do as Uncle Evan says, mom, and go to Atlantis?_ Pleeeeeeeaaase_?"

Almost, but not quite. Watching the familiar 'yes or no' battle on his sister's face, Evan took a deep breath, and quietly nudged her towards the choice he knew she wanted to make.

"You know I'd never put you, or mom, or the kids, in _any_ kind of danger, Tee. Trust me, it's like stepping onto a bus, and stepping off at the other end."

Tanni still didn't look too sure, but there was a hint of a smile now, enough for Evan to grin back as he nodded back towards the Gate.

"Tell you what… why don't _I_ go first, and come back again, to show you how safe and easy it is? Then once you've seen how cool it is, we can all go back to Atlantis together. Okay?"

Damn, he was good. And if she'd ever wondered where the kids had learned that perfect 'puppy eyes' expression - well, she surely had her answer now.

Glancing across at their mother, who'd been subjected to it countless times herself, Tanni finally nodded - watching with real pride now, as Evan near enough bounced out of the Briefing Room, with John, of course, close on his heels.

By the time they reached the Gate Room, everyone was lined up again along the window, with Kevin and Andy waving excitedly down at them. Waving back, Evan and John trotted up the ramp and, with two ridiculously extravagant bows to their audience, jumped into the Gate.

Seeing the apprehension return to two of the faces beside him, Jack did his best to soothe it away, as only he could.

"Trust me, they do this all the time. Though _that_ was a first. And if they come back skipping or doing cartwheels… well, I'll be having a quiet word."

It was a wonderfully silly thought, that had all of them laughing. In fact, they were stil discussing some equally outlandish alternatives when Kevin's excited shout brought them back to the window.

"Mom! Grandma, _look_! They're back!"

Not just back, either, but _normally_ back. _Healthily_ back. And they'd brought company too. Another familiar face that had both the boys yelling with delight.

"Uncle Ronon!"

With so much reassuring proof in front of her now, all Tanni's reservations disappeared. Her brother had offered her this trip of a lifetime, and now she couldn't wait to accept it - happily nodding her agreement to Jack's quizzical grin, before he led them out of the Briefing Room.

With the added incentive of seeing their Uncle Ronon, of course, the boys dragged their patiently indulging escorts down to the Gate Room so fast they almost left sparks on the floor - both running out to greet him as soon as the Gate Room opened to allow them in.

Watching this wonderful reunion, Jack then turned to face another pair of hopeful blue eyes - rolling his own, before he grudgingly made Daniel's Christmas wish come true too.

"Yeah, okay. You can go too."

With everyone now assembled, Evan glanced through a cluster of excited faces until he found Jack O'Neill's - a silent request returned with the broadest and happiest of grins.

"Major Lorne, you have a go."

Oh, the order of a lifetime, that Evan couldn't wait to carry out. Before he could do so, though, Andy's puzzled question beat him to it.

"Aren't you coming with us, Uncle Jack? Don't you wanna see Atlantis?"

Caught by surprise, it was Jack's turn now to look slightly uncertain - and Evan's turn to chase it away with a gently welcoming smile.

"You're part of the family now, sir, and… well, after all you've done for us here, it wouldn't be right if you weren't with us for Christmas."

It was a moment of private empathy that left him genuinely touched - even more so when Andy tugged himself out of his uncle's hand, and shyly took hold of his instead.

With order now restored, Evan glanced back along the line again - taking a deep breath, before marking the time for the best mission he was ever going to lead.

"Okay, kids, at 11:41, and twenty two seconds, we're go for Atlantisland. So, on a count of three… one… two… _three_…!"

in a cluster of hugs, linked arms, and tightly held hands, family Lorne stepped into the vortex. In less time than it took to take a breath, they were torn invisibly apart by its incredible forces, before, blinking in uncertain amazement, they stepped into a whole new world of wonders.

For his mother and sister, of course, the sight of Atlantis' Gate Room was astonishing enough. It was beautiful beyond description - Tanni's soft mutters of "Some bus ride!" leaving her brother nodding through fits of delighted laughter. But for the kids, staring around in wide eyed amazement, it was a lifetime of Christmases and birthdays all rolled into one - even if Kevin's breathless announcement was a _little_ way off the mark.

"Wow! We're – We're on _Atlantis_! We're on another _planet_!"

Still cherishing the delight on his nephew's face, Evan then shook his head while lifting him into a playful hug.

"Not quite, Buckwheat. We didn't want this first trip to be too much for you. But we _have_ travelled a pretty long way. You wanna come and see where we are?"

Answered by two eagerly happy nods, Evan led the way up the stairs, past Chuck's backslapping welcome, then through the office that still held Elizabeth's unseen spirit. As they approached the screens beyond, he glanced across at John - both smiling through the silent effort that it took to make them open.

For the kids, it was like magic. For their two uncles, it took a slightly different, but still appropriately named ability.

"Kids, that's _genie_ power. And when you're a bit older, you'll be able to use it too," Evan grinned, gently shielding Kevin's eyes, and waiting for John to do the same with Andy, before they stepped together onto the outer balcony. Waiting a few more moments, to give his mother and Tanni time to take in their first sight of Atlantis, he then turned back to Kevin again, giving him a playful jiggle.

"Okay, I've got a little geography test for you. Now, when we left the SGC, which city were we in?"

Their eyes might have been covered, but there was nothing to subdue their voices. Perfectly synchronised, Kevin and Andy happily yelled their answer.

"_Colorado_!"

"Yeah, we were in Colorado," Evan chuckled, waiting for John to stop laughing too, before moving his hand away from Kevin's eyes. "Okay, now, look way over there. Does _that_ look familiar?"

Squinting into the distance, Kevn frowned in concentration, before his eyes widened again, in delighted excitement.

"It's – It's the Gate! Mom, grandma, _look_! We're back home!"

"Not just that, buddy, just look at how fast we got here," Evan grinned, setting Kevin back on his feet again, then holding out his watch - laughing with delight as the boys, his mother, and Tanni as well, all stared at its dial, and tried to believe what it was telling them.

They'd left the SGC at 11.41. It was now 11:45, and - no. Even with the incredible things they'd seen during the past few days, Tanni still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"So you're saying we've just travelled over three thousand miles in less than five _minutes_?" she asked, checking her watch too, just to make sure, and shaking her head again, in complete disbelief.

Loving every minute of his sister's reaction, Evan thought for a moment, before answering her question with the proper seriousness it deserved.

"Yeah, pretty much. Gating, as we've come to call it, is almost instantaneous. And it applies to every Stargate in existence, in _any_ galaxy, right across our universe. If we're facing any kind of alien threat, we can be there in minutes to… well, do all we have to do to stop it."

Coming to his other side, Ellie Lorne slid her arm around her son's waist, smiling up at him with more pride than she could ever hope to convey. Even if she was still struggling to take it all in, her son was clearly part of something special. Very special indeed. And she couldn't be more proud of him now if she tried.

"So from protecting your country, you've gone to protecting your planet," she said at last, studying him up and down, with the look that never failed to make him very, _very_ nervous. "Well, even if you couldn't tell me about it until now… yes, my little flyboy's done good."

Still laughing at the '_aw_, _mom_!' wince on his XO's face, John then patted Evan's shoulder.

"Well, hating to disagree, Mrs L, but… no, your little flyboy's done _great,_" he grinned, a gleeful smirk warning his already long suffering XO that he wouldn't forget _this_ in a hurry. If he was expecting that XO to just roll over, though - oh, he should have known better.

"Your little flyboy's also _real_ creative when it comes to payback, Isn't he? _Sir_?"

Caught in the middle of this light hearted battle, Ellie stepped reluctantly in to stop it.

"Okay, boys, back to your corners."

If not for the delighted glint in her eye, they might have taken her seriously. But then her left eyebrow rose, and two unwise smirks turned wisely into a mutual cough of agreement.

"Yes, ma'am."

Still laughing at this rare sight of her boy scout brother getting his butt whupped, Tanni continued to stare out at the breathtaking views around her. Not just the shoreline of San Francisco, but the spires, and piers, and countless other parts of the city that had brought her most distant descendants to Earth. Even if she couldn't quite believe the millions of years it had take to get there, she was still infinitely proud that she was.

"So we really are home for Christmas," she said at last, sliding her arm around her brother's waist, and knowing for the way he hugged her, the pure pride in his voice, that Evan was thinking the same thing.

"It's taken you a few million years to get there, but… yeah. In every sense now, you're home."

Yeah, the most incredible home in the galaxy, that still left her shaking her head, in disbelief at what she was seeing. She was standing in an alien city, within sight of the Earthbound town she'd grown up in, and… hm. Another thought now prompted another serious question.

"And no-one can see us? I mean, we're not _that_ far out of the Bay, and we must be near several major shipping lanes."

He'd clearly anticipated this question too, since the answer was already coming through his gentlest, calming smile.

"Don't worry, no one can see us, _or_ hit us. We're cloaked under a protective shield. And the Navy has this whole area marked as quarantine, so… well, we don't get any kind of disturbance."

That might have settled one of her concerns, but Tanni still had plenty more - starting with the two vulnerable little boys who'd inadvertently triggered this trip in the first place. So Evan wasn't at all surprised when she drew him subtly to one side, and asked the question that still privately worried her.

"So what happens now? I mean, you know mom and I can keep all this classified too, as the secret you need us to keep, but… what about the boys? With everything they've seen, Ev, what happens when they go back to school next week, and tell their schoolfriends they spent Christmas on an alien city?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too," Evan admitted, glancing to where John and Ronon were keeping the boys tactfully occupied with a distracting game of I-Spy. "But Tee, they're _kids_. Remember the things we said when _we_ were their age? _I_ had a pet Wookie, and _you_ had a pet unicorn that no one else could see."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder," Tanni shot back, lightly slapping his chest, before conceding the point with a genuinely grateful grin. "But yes, you're right. They're still young enough to say things that no-one will take too seriously. And until they're old enough to join that special gene program that Carson's set up for them… yeah, they'll be fine. Whatever they face for the next few years, I'm sure we can help them to handle it."

"Yes, we will… and you know I'll keep them safe. I won't let _anything_ happen to them, or you, or mom," Evan assured her, rolling his eyes at the grateful hug, and sisterly teasing, that inevitably followed.

"Yeah, I know that… Wookie-Boy."

Laughing too much to throw anything back at her, at least for now, Evan found his attention demanded elsewhere anyay, by a small hand tugging on his jeans, and the plaintive announcement that was so very familiar.

"Mom, Uncle Evan, I'm _hungry_!"

"Yeah, all this Gate travel will do that to you," Evan chuckled, lifting Andy onto his shoulders while fondly tousling Kevin's hair. "Okay, you little Travellers, let's go see if we can find you some real Atlantean _space_ food."

He'd been teasing them, of course, and space food clearly didn't appeal to them, so it was hardly surprising that Uncle John's suggestion went down rather better.

"Or _pizza_."

"Yeah, _pizza_!"

Rolling his eyes, Evan could only mutter a half hearted protest as he led the way back inside.

"Traitors."

Watching them go, Jack met Ellie Lorne's delighted grin with one of equal pride, that came right from the heart.

"They'll be fine, ma'am. Believe me, those kids couldn't be in better hands."

"Oh yes, General, I know that," she agreed just as warmly, happy to accept the arm that he gallantly held out towards her, _and_ Tanni. "Now, while the kids go do what kids tend to do, why don't you show us around this _amazing_ city?"

With so much to see, of course, it took the rest of the afternoon just to show them the essential highlights, such as the quarters they'd stay in for the night, and the Mess Hall that, astonishingly, had fed four ravenous appetites, and still had plenty of food to spare. And they didn't see John Sheppard again until the early evening - the fact that he was on his own now leaving them as curious as they were surprised.

He was grinning, though, so there was clearly nothing wrong. Grinning in a way that a long suffering parent instantly recognized, and that left Ellie's gentle question threaded with laughter.

"Alright, young man. Where is he?"

Still grinning, John shrugged his shoulders through a perfectly innocent answer.

"He's, uh… flying with the kids."

Met with three sets of politely raised eyebrows, he then led them back through the Control Room, and up its staircase to the massive room above it - giving them time to take in the racks of PuddleJumpers, before pointing to one on the deck behind them. They were close enough to peer through its front window, and silently cherish the scene beyond it.

Stretched out in the pilot's seat, with Kevin and Andy snuggled in his lap, Evan Lorne was finally living one of his longest held dreams. At the moment, of course, it still wasn't fully complete. He could only enjoy it through his subconscious. But he was clearly happy to settle for what he had right now. He was safe. He was home. And tomorrow, on the most perfect day to do so, he was going to turn that dream into reality.


End file.
